Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a display, and in particular it relates to a pixel structure and a liquid-crystal display used in vertical alignment type display.
Description of the Related Art
Liquid-crystal displays are widely used in personal computers, personal digital assistants (PDA), mobile phones, televisions, and so on since they have many advantages: they are lightweight, have low power consumption, and emit no harmful radiation.
According to the operating mode of liquid crystals, liquid-crystal displays can be classified into phase change type, twisted nematic (TN) type, horizontal electric field type (IPS or FFS), and vertical alignment (VA) type. The TN type has excellent transmission properties, but has a narrow viewing angle. Therefore, the VA type and IPS/FFS type have become important technologies due to the wide viewing angle they provide.
The VA type can be further classified into multi-domain vertical alignment (MVA) type, enhanced vertical alignment (EVA) type, patterned vertical alignment (PVA) type, and polymer-stabilized vertical alignment (PSVA) type. Because the PSVA type is a non-contact type of alignment process, and it is less affected by issues (such as static electricity, particle contamination, etc.) caused by the contact type alignment process (such as a friction alignment process), it has become a mainstream technology. The PSVA technology is still not entirely satisfactory in all respects, however, with issues involving contrast remaining problematic, for example. Accordingly, there is a need for further improvements to be made in the art.